


More Than Co-Stars

by MrsACrichton



Series: A perfect Affair [1]
Category: Farscape RPF, Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: Adultery, Conventions, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsACrichton/pseuds/MrsACrichton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one of two.</p><p>Ben and Claudia continue their affair during a convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Co-Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of light C/B action. Mainly inspired by the way they are with each other at conventions ( see YouTube for that).

"Don't go" Ben's voice called gently to her from their super sized bed.

This was the first time they had been together, just them, for almost a year.  
Ben had done the convention tour on his own the year before when Claudia had been ill with the flu.  
Now it was them, no Fran or Jamie.

"We have to. Breakfast with the fans in 30 minutes." Claudia said as she put her heels on.  
"Screw the fans" Ben crawled over to her on the edge of the bed behind her. "I . want. You" He kissed her neck and shoulder, his hand was moving to her centre under her pail jeans. She gasped at the feeling growing in her stomach.

"Mr Browder you shouldn't speak like that about the fans" Claudia mock scolded him.

"You can punish me later"  
"Don't tempt me" She bit her bottom lip. "Later. Now your gonna be late if you don't get showerd now. I got a call to make. I'll be outside. Come and get me when your dressed." Claudia stood up picking her iPhone up from were it had been charging and her cigarettes before walking out their room.

"Minx" Ben called after her.

Ben cell had rang during one of their sessions the night before thankfully it had been Ben's agent and not Fran, as Claudia had been on her knees in front of him and didn't stop during the call making Ben really need to concentrate on not moaning and panting.

"Your evil" He mouthed at her as she grinned up at him.

***

The fans cheated loudly and applauded when Ben and Claudia kissed on the lips on stage at the beginning of the panel.

"I didn't think we kissed that much on the show" Ben nervously laughed as they sat near to each other.  
"Nor did I" Claudia replied.

They both knew that over the four and a half seasons Farscape they'd done a lot more than just kiss.

*Twelve hours earlier *

Ben stood behind Claudia in a crowed lift at the back. Claudia's back stood so close to Ben's cheast that she could feel his hard member in his pants proding her in her backside. She ran her right hand behind her to his bulge, making Ben gently nip her right ear.

Finally the lift reached the top floor were their rooms were ( though they were only using one).  
Ben walked behind Claudia as she slipped her key into the lock and opens the door.

Ben kissed her slowly enjoying the feel of her against him again after so long. Kissing her neck he moved them against the wall.

"Love this shirt, but I prefer what's underneath it" Claudia said as she began to undo his light blue shirt buttons slowly as they continued to kiss softly. Ben smiled at her and she beamed back at him. This was the first night they had together in over a year they wanted to enjoy this night together.  
Ben lifted his arms up as she took off his shirt over his head and dropped in against a chair nearby.

"Missed you so much" Claudia breathed deeply as Ben started to in button her top.  
"Missed you so much too babe" Ben lifted her top over her head and dropped it down next to his own shirt.  
Claudia felt her stomach flip at his words and his touches.  
Claudia ran her left hand on his bare chest as they kissed again, deeper. She felt like she could forget about the unhappy marriage she was currently in and pretend that she was married to Ben. She put her right hand fingers under the band of his pants and pulled him to her as she moved against him. They moaned as their hips met.  
Now the feeling had grown into being unbearable for both of them. They needed this. To be connected so deeply with each other that Ben lifted her in to his arms and carried her over to the bed and played her down gently he followed he down covering her body with his. They striped each others clothes off with ease.

"Want.You.So.Badly." Ben moaned as Claudia took him into her hand and gently lined him up with her entrance. Ben slid in completely and then layed there not wanting to move for several moments.  
Claudia moved her hips letting him know she wanted him to move.

"Fuck. Ben that...feels...so..good" Claudia moaned against his shoulder as Ben moved in-out slowly.  
"You feel....so...amazing babe." Ben looked into her eyes as they both began to climax hard.  
He held her to him as they both tryed to catch their breath.

"I love you" Claudia kissed his chest and looked at him. "I should have told you years ago how I felt about you"  
"I love you too. Its nice to hear you say it out aloud and I'm glad to finally be able to tell you how I feel about you." He kissed her again their toungues getting aqainted again.

*Twelve hours later *

"Sing. Sing. Sing" the crowed chanted the next day at the panel.  
"I can't I don't have my guitar with me" Claudia told the audience.  
"That's no true Claude" Ben grinned at her as he walked off stage to fetch the musical instrument and bring it back to her.  
"You bastard" Claudia mouthed at him as she took the guitar from him. "Just wait till later" she added in his ear.  
"I can't wait" He grinned at her and she could feel her heart beating quicker.  
"What should I sing" Claudia asked the audience.  
"Over the rainbow" One man in the front row called out.  
"OK. Over the rainbow." Claudia said her heart pounding in her ears. She turned to Ben. "I'll kill you for this Ben Browder." The audience laughed as Ben took his chair away from Claudia laughing..

The song ended and the audience cheered loudly all standing on their feet, clapping loudly.

The panel ended an hour later and as they left the stage together Claudia pulled Ben to her.  
"I can't believe you did that. Making me sing"  
He kissed her neck gently nipping her ear and enjoying being able to hold her again.

"Mmmm. You said you'd get me back for this later. Shame we've got to go out there and sign some things for the fans. I want you on your back." He heard her gasp softly.  
"Oh Ben I will be, but first we have some stuff to do" she nipped his neck playfully and pulled away  
from him smiling happerly.

 

Later they were both laying naked in bed entwined together.  
"You are amazing babe. After two kids and you look like this" he trailed his fingertips down her arm, hip and leg making her moan softly.  
"You still doing Comi-con" Ben added as he could feel his eyes closing.  
Claudia nodded against his shoulder.  
"You?" she asked him  
"Yeah. Only three months till we get to do this again" Ben said breathing her shampoo in.  
"I have a problem with the words 'only three months'" Claudia sighed deeply.

She missed the times like now when she could forget about Jamie and just feel something again. She had stopped feeling guilty about having the affair long ago. She really didn't feel bad for enjoying the amazing sex she and Ben had together.

"Well, there will be a backlog for us to get through" Ben beamed down at her making her smile too.

Claudia smiled at the thought of how much backlog there was going to be and how they would get through it.

 

End of part one  
.


End file.
